Affair
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Bukankah semuanya diperbolehkan dalam perang dan cinta?/ Seokjin hanya tengah memperjuangkan cintanya/ Namjin/ chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Affair**

 **.**

NamJin

1 of 2

Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **M Rated** karena topik perselingkuhan itu topik dewasa. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin ada beberapa adegan dewasa.

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Namjoon mengambil dasi berwarna hitam dengan aksen strip merah dari lemari, memakainya dengan cepat seiring dengan jam digital diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur yang terus menambah angka di tiap menitnya. Namjoon selesai menyimpulkan dasinya tepat saat jam menunjukkan angka 07.00, dan benda persegi itu mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya.

 _Bi bi bi bip bi bi bi bip bi bi bi bip_

Klak!

Tangan Namjoon mematikan alarm tersebut, berganti memmerhatikan sesosok tubuh yang mulai menggeliat dibalik selimut putih tebal di atas ranjang.

"eungh! Kau sudah mau berangkat?" suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar, membuat Namjoon mengangguk, "ya."

Sosok yang bergender yeoja dengan rambut yang berantakan itu mulai duduk, membiarkan selimut yang tadinya menutup tubuhnya melorot turun, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang, "It's still 7, jam masuk kantormu 9."

Mata Namjoon menatap tanpa minat tubuh telanjang yeoja itu, dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya, "Geunyang. Aku ingin berangkat pagi hari ini. Lagipula terserah aku mau masuk jam berapa, I'm obviously the owner."

Yeoja itu memutar matanya malas, "Ok! whatever la you and your obsession. But, can you be a gentle dan give me a kiss? Good bye kiss?"

"why?" Namjoon masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, "Well, last night you fucked me so hard, really. I think i cannot even walk till kitchen. So, mind if you carry my breakfast too?"

Namjoon mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "You ask for that. You seduced me first. I don't wanna take any blame."

"you are my husband! Oh my god, Namjoon! Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit manis terhadapku?"

Namjoon meilirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lalu beralih kembali memandang yeoja yang nyatanya istrinya itu. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan mendekat, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang pada bibir yeoja itu.

"that yours, Stephanie. Don't try to ask more, I won't give you."

"Ok, Namjoon, take care!"

"hm."

Dengan itu Namjoon melangkah keluar, menuruni tangga dalam diam dan langsung menuju pintu keluar tanpa melirik ke arah meja makan yang sudah tersedia sarapan. Ia sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah makan dirumah.

"mobilnya sudah siap, tuan." Seorang namja dengan pakaian khas butler sudah siap didepan pintu keluar dengan kunci yang terulur ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bergumam dan mengambil kunci tersebut.

Namjoon dengan begitu meninggalkan kediaman mewah mansion Kim dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju arah kantor, dan berbelok di perempatan pertama sebelum gedung menjulang didepannya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Namjoon terdengar menggema di lorong sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Apgujong. Lift yang ia pakai tadi menunjukkan lantai 17, dan ia berhenti di sebuah pintu putih dengan tulisan 177 didepannya. Ia tanpa ragu memasukkan 4 angka pin yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala dan membuka pintu begitu bunyi _biip_ terdengar.

"Aku pulang!"

"Namjoonie~" sebuah suara yang sedikit melengking terdengar, diikuti derap langkah dan muncullah seorang namja dengan apron pinknya berdiri didepan Namjoon. Namja itu tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh Namjoon, menghasilkan senyuman lebar dari namja Kim itu.

Lengan Namjoon melingkari pinggang namja itu erat, "aigoo~ kau sangat merindukanku, eo?"

Namja dalam pelukannya itu mengangguk, "ne. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak megunjungiku." ia melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon dan memberi jarak bagi keduanya, memberikan kesempatan Namjoon untuk memandang wajah cantiknya.

"kiss?" Namjoon berbisik pelan dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan dimple dikedua pipinya, dan dibalas dengan rona merah di wajah putih namja itu. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Namjoon, memagutanya lembut. Keduanya berciuman didepan pintu selama lebih dari 5 menit sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"aku lapar. Ayo makan! Aku sudah memasakkanmu sarapan!"

" _Princess._ "

Panggilan Namjoon itu menghentikan langkah Seokjin yang sudah akan menarik lengan Namjoon menuju meja makan. Namjoon mengambil satu langkah mendekat, memeluk pinggang namja itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menangkup sisi wajahnya dengan yang lain.

"how 'bout a round of sex before breakfast, Kim Seokjin?"

Namja cantik bernama Kim Seokjin itu dengan cepat memerah, wajahnya merona parah hingga telinganya.

"kau masuk jam 9, Namjoon." Bisik Seokjin. Ia mencengkeram erat kemeja Namjoon dibagian pingganganya. Sedangkan bibir Namjoon yang berada tepat disamping telingnya mulai melancrakan aksinya, mengecup dan menjepit daun telinga Seokjin diantara belahan bibirnya. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi memeluk pinggang Seokjin, berganti menerobos masuk kedalam sweeter peach yang dipakainya, mengirimkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuh namja cantik itu saat jemari Namjoon menyusuri tulang belakangnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Seokjin mendesah, melenguh panjang saat Namjoon menghisap belakang telinganya. Ia memilih pasrah dan menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Namjoon, "Kamar. Lakukan dikamar."

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Namjoon langsung mengangkat tubuh Seokjin, mengambil langkah lebar menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, bagian pinggang kebawahnya tertutup oleh selimut berwarna pink lembut dengan corak hati tersebar diseluruh permukannya. Ia sudah memakai kaos yang tadi sempat diambilkan Namjoon sebelum keluar kamar mengambil sarapan untuk keduanya. Ini sudah jam 10, sudah terlambat bagi Namjoon untuk ke kantor, dan namja itu tak mempermasalahkannya.

"jja, sarapan untuk _princess_ ku." Namjoon memasuki kamar dengan senampan penuh makanan. Ia membawa sup ayam dan juga nasi penuh warna untuk Seokjin dan juga untuk dirinya. Tak lupa side dishes lainnya juga tersedia. Dan segelas jus jambu merah dan segelas air.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menerima nampan itu diatas pangkuannya. Namjoon yang hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan itu kini ikut duduk dihadapan Seokjin, membantu namja cantik itu menahan nampan dipangkuannya agar tidak jatuh.

"kenapa sekarang nasinya berwarna-warni, princess?" tanya Namjoon saat ia menyuapkan satu sendok nasi ke arah Seokjin. Namja cantik itu membutuhkan beberapa detik untk menelan makanannya, "ini lebih sehat Namjoon. Lagiula rasanya juga lebih beragam, ada nasi merah, putih, coklat, dan hitam."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba satu suap nasi, "rasanya aneh. Tidak seenak nasi putih."

Mulut Seokjin terbuka, mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk memberinya satu suap, "tidak. Jika kau masih ingin memakan masakanku, biasakan nasi seperti ini. Ini juga baik untuk kesehatanmu kedepannya. Kau tak ingin mati muda kan?"

"hah?!" Namjoon membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ternyata bahasan nasi berwarna yang diangkat Namjoon sampai kepada bahasan mati muda.

"tidak. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu menikmati tubuhmu."

"yah, mesum!" Seokjin memukul cukup keras lengan atas Namjoon, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras akibat benturan antar kulit tersebut.

Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat wajah merona Seokjin, memberikan satu suap untuk namja cantik itu dan satu suap untuk dirinya.

"kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Seokjin dengan pipinya yang menggembung penuh makanan. Namjoon terkekeh dan mengusap sudut bibir Seokjin yang terkena kuah sup, "tidak. Sejak awal aku memang berniat menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Ingat, aku merindukanmu."

Pipi Seokjin kembali merona, "baiklah. Kalau begitu setelah ini temani aku ke mall. Mall milikmu yang baru saja dibuka! Aku ingin membeli barang dari setiap toko yang ada disana."

"wah wah wah, jadi princess satu ini ingin menguras uangku, eoh?"

Seokjin terkikik geli, ia menepuk pelan pipi Namjoon, "Uang seorang Kim Namjoon tak akan habis meski aku membeli seuruh isi mall. Benarkan uri sajangnim?"

Namjoon balas tertawa dan mengacak asal rambut Seokjin yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Ah! Aku juga ingin mewarnai rambutku. Aku sudah bosan dengan warna pirang ini, bahkan sudah mulai luntur. Menurutmu warna apa yang bagus, Namjoonie?"

Namjoon meletakkan nampan yang sudah habis isinya, tinggal dua gelas yang masih terisi penuh, "memang kau ingin warna apa?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir, "Pink?"

"Ya, pink terlihat cukup bagus untukmu. _Pink greyish_?"

"hah? Pink apa tadi?"

"Pink dengan semu abu-abu sayang. Bagaimana? Kita ke salon saja dulu nanti. Kita lihat, siapa tahu ada beberapa contoh warna rambut yang ingin kau pakai."

Tubuh Seokjin bergerak heboh, "ya! Kau harus memilihkan warna untuk rambutku nanti. Kajjja, kajja, Namjoon ah! Kita mandi lalu berangkat!"

Namjoong menyeringai lebar, "mandi bersama?"

Dan tanpa perlu berpikir Seokjin mengangguk dengan tawanya yang berderai, "tentu saja! Anggap saja uang muka untuk nanti seluruh barang yang akan aku beli dengan uangmu."

Namun, bukannya senang ajakannya dituruti, Namjoon justru memasang wajah datarnya memandang Seokjin, "Seokjin, aku menjadi kekasihmu, menikmati tubuhmu bukan untuk uang. Kau tidak harus menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk menghabiskan uang milikku. Aku bersamamu karena mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya, "aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tenang saja, tubuhku tidak semurah itu hingga bisa kau beli dengan lembaran uang milikmu."

Namjoon balas tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Seokjin sebelum bangkit berdiri dan membawa tubuh Seokjin kedalam gendonganya. Seokjin memekik kaget dan berusaha melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat ke sekeliling leher Namjoon, "Ya! Kalau mau menggendongku bilang!"

"hahahaha, maaf sayang."

.

.

.

Stephanie Jung adalah seorang yeoja keturunan Korea-Amerika yang menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Namjoon 3 tahun ini. Mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan dari dua keluarga mereka, sebagai rekan bisnis yang akan saling menguntungkan jika keduanya bersatu dalam ikatan kekeluargaan. Dan itu pula yang membuat kedua manusia itu menikah.

Stephanie memiliki sebuah majalah fashion yang cukup terkenal di seluruh dunia, apalagi Amerika. Karena memang pusat dari majalah miliknya berada di Amerika. Ia pindah ke Korea hanya karena Namjoon yang tidak mau ke Amerika, suaminya itu tetap kekeh tinggal di Korea dan memilih menjadi monthly-couple daripada harus tinggal di Amerika dan memindahkan pusat perusahaannya kesana.

Menjadi monthly couple, berarti membuat keduanya jarang bertemu. Mungkin jika keduanya tidak sibuk, bisa dalam satu bulan keduanya bertemu, entah di tepat Stephanie di New York, atau di Seoul. Namun, jika keduanya sibuk, bahkan bisa 3 bulan baru bertemu.

dan minggu ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu. Stephanie memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir minggunya di Seoul, sekaligus mengunjungi suaminya tercinta. Tapi, di hari Jum'at tercinta ini, Namjoon masih harus ke kantor, memaksa Stephanie untuk menghabiskan hari ini seorang diri setelah semalam melepas 'rindu' yang dia rasakan.

Well, meskipun keduanya menikah karena perjodohan, bukan berarti Stephanie tak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk suaminya itu. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Namjoon yang tampan, kaya, dan luar biasa mempesona?

"antarkan ke mall Namjoon yang baru saja dibuka. Kau tahu kan?" Stephanie bertanya pada supir mobil Namjoon yang memang ditugaskan untuk membawa Stephanie kemanapun yeoja itu ingin selama di Seoul.

Namja dengan setelan formal itu mengangguk, "ne, algesseumnida." Lalu mobil hitam itu meninggalkan rumah megah Namjoon, menuju jalanan Seoul.

Stephanie memandang jalanan dari balik jendela, mengagumi pertumbuhan Kota Seoul yang sangat pesat. Ia berencana untuk berbelanja beberapa hal sebelum kembali ke New York nanti malam ini. Lalu, mengunjungi mall suaminya yang pastinya ia bisa mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan tak salah kan? Ia dengar perusahaan Namjoon baru saja membuka mall baru sebulan yang lalu.

 _Drrt drrt_

Ponsel yang berada didalam tas bermerk _gucci_ milik yeoja itu bergetar. Dan Stephanie tanpa sadar menyeringai. Ia mendapat beberapa kiriman gambar dari seseorang yang memang ia sewa jasanya untuk mengikuti seseorang, siapalagi kalau bukan Namjoon.

Sejujurnya, sudah 2 bulan ini Stephanie menyewa seseorang untuk mengikuti suaminya itu. Ia sudah curiga terhadap namja itu sejak setahun belakangan ini. Dan kini, ia mendapat bukti konkritnya. Bahkan gambar-gambar kedekatan suaminya dengan selingkuhannya sudah memenuhi email masuknya.

"cih, dia berselingkuh dengan seoarang namja murahan. Apa yang sebenarnya dia cari? Lebih baik dia menduakanku dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih cantik, atau lebih kaya. Apa Namjoon gay?"

Stephanie bergumam pelan, sesekali melirik supir Namjoon. berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar. Ia menscroll foto-foto yang baru saja ia terima. Dan ia mengernyit kesal saat mengtahui bahwa Namjoon tidak ke kantor hari ini, ia justru kencan dengan simpanan lelakinya itu.

"He thinks i will cry and beg on his feet? Cih, Namjoon really looks down on me."

Stephanie memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menyamankan duduknya. Ia memandang kedepan, menatap jajaran gedung tinggi dikanan kiri jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"I'll make everything easier for you to choose, Namjoon. me or him. You have to choose, and i'll make sure you will choose me. Kau harus memilihku, Namjoon"

.

.

.

Stephanie menginjakkan kaki di sebuah mall yang baru saja dibuka, yang menjadi salah satu anak mall milik perusahaan Namjoon. ia memakai kaca mata hitam dan heels tinggi yang terdengar cukup keras saat beradu dengan lantai. Dengan santai, dan senyum kecil dibibirnya, Stephanie mengelilingi mall tersebut. Memasuki beberapa toko dengan brand ternama, untuk sekedar melihat atau benar-benar membelinya.

"Kudengar Namjoon dan selingkuhannya juga disini. Kurasa jika beruntung mereka akan bertemu denganku."

Namun, sepertinya Stephanie yang lebih beruntung. Karena yeoja itu berhasil mengenali Namjoon dan seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna pink di sebuah tempat makan di mall. Ia bisa melihat keduanya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, well, rambut berwarna kedua namja itu cukup menarik perhatian. Abu-abu milik Namjoon dan pink milik kekasihnya.

Stephanie memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah cafe diseberang tempat mereka makan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas interaksi keduanya. Ia tidak ingin ceroboh untuk duduk terlalu dekat dengan mereka, ia tidak ingin permainan Namjoon berakhir begitu saja begitu ia memergoki suaminya berselingkuh.

Namjoon terlihat memakai pakaian santai dengan sweater berwarna peach, juga jeans yang robek di lututnya. Style yang membuat Stephanie mengernyitkan keningnya.

"aku belum pernah melihat Namjoon memakai pakaian seperti itu. Ia selalu terlihat rapi didepanku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan jeans dengan robekan di lemarinya."

Tidak sampai disana saja, bahkan Stephanie sampai membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat Namjoon dan selingkuhannya itu saling suap-suapan.

"For the godness sake, Namjoon tidak pernah mau menyuapiku ataupun menerima suapanku. Brengsek!"

Tanpa sadar, Stephanie membanting tasnya ke atas meja, membuat beberapa orang di cafe tempatnya berada memandang kearahnya heran. Tapi Stephanie mengabaikan itu, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus.

"sepertinya hubungan dua orang itu sudah sampai tahap membahayakan. Ini terlalu serius untk dianggap perselingkuhan."

Namjoon tak pernah bersikap romantis padanya. Tak pernah berkencan di mall, ataupun ditempat lain untuk bersantai. Kencan mereka hanya di pesta kolega bisnis, atau di sebuah pameran ternama yang diliput media. Hanya itu. Bahkan Stephanie bisa menghitung berapa kali Namjoon menggenggam tangannya.

Tidak seperti pemandangan didepannya yang kini memperlihatkan namja manis berambut pink yang bersandar manja pada tubuh Namjoon, bahkan suaminya itu terlihat melingkarkan lenganya pada pinggang selingkuhannya. Stephanie bersumpah, ia belum pernah berjalan semesra itu dengan suaminya.

Juga, yang membuatnya terperangah adalah tawa Namjoon. Namjoon yang tertawa lebar hingga memperlihatkan seluruh giginya menjadi pemandangan yang tak terlewatkan oleh Stephanie. Ia pikir, selama ini Namjoon tak pernah bersikap romantis, atau tersenyum, atau tertawa lebar didepannya karena memang kepribadian namja itu yang dingin.

Namun, melihat bagaimana bebasnya Namjoon berekspresi didepan namja berambut pink itu membuat Stephanie menggeram marah.

"lihat saja, Namjoon. seharusnya kau melakukan ini semua denganku. Hanya denganku. Akan kau buat kau dan namja itu berpisah. Well, lagipula aku memang istrinya kan? Sudah seharusnya namja itu aku singkirkan."

.

.

.

"jja, aku akan kembali ke rumah dulu. Stephanie akan kembali ke New York malam ini, aku harus mengantarnya."

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir lalu Namjoon menghilang begitu pintu apartemen ditutup. Seokjin terdiam, ia hanya berdiri menatap kosong pintu apartemennya yang berbunyi, menandakan kunci otomatis telah terpasang dengan benar.

Apartemen yang cukup mewah ini sudah menjadi saksi hubungan terlarang Seokjin dan Namjoon sejak awal. Hubungan yang berawal hanya sekedar teman antara pemilik perusahaan ternama dengan pemilik cafe sederhana. Yang kebetulan bertemu saat teman mereka memperkenalkan masing-masing. Hoseok dan Yoongi yang merupakan bawahan sekaligus sahabat Namjoon mengenalkan namja Kim itu pada Seokjin yang juga merupakan teman Yoongi. Lalu kedekatan mereka mulai bermula darisana.

Hubungan penuh dosa ini tak pernah sekalipun dinginkan Seokjin. Bohong jika ia tidak tertarik dengan Namjoon sejak awal. Memang, awalnya ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan namja seksi itu. Namun saat tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki istri, ia mundur teratur. Menjadi teman sudah cukup, ia tidak berharap lebih.

Tapi Kim Namjoon sendiri yang membuka jalan bagi Seokjin untuk menjadi selingkuhannya. Tepat 6 bulan setelah keduanya bertemu, Namjoon menidurinya. Dengan keadaan sadar keduanya berhubungan seks dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebiasaan hingga berjalan 2 tahun. Dari hanya sebuah penyatuan badan, hingga saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain.

Dan yang selama ini Seokjin yakini, Namjoon benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Seokjin terkeeh, mengingat masa lalu membuatnya semakin kacau. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak memulai hubungan ini. Ia selalu membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika saat itu ia menolak ajakan Namjoon untuk menginap di hotel, bagaimana jika saat itu ia menolak ajakan Yoongi untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, bagaimana jika sejak awal ia tidak bertemu Namjoon. ia selalu membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan lain dihidupnya tanpa Namjoon.

tapi, yang tanpa sadar ia rasakan, ia mulai bersikap egois. Ia mulai menikmati perannya sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan Namjoon dan istrinya. Ia menikmati perannya sebagai selingkuhan, tempat Namjoon pulang jika tidak ada istrinya. Ia menikmati hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka.

"sepertinya kau mulau tak waras Kim Seokjin. Berhenti tersenyum seperti idiot didepan pintu, kau hampir membuatku jantungan saat melihatmu begitu membuka pintu."

Sebuah suara sedikit serak itu membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin. Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan mulai menyadari kehadiran sosok lain didepannya. Rambut hitam itu, Min Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, "ada apa kemari, Yoongi? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?" tanyanya begitu sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mengikuti Yoongi meninggalkan depan pintu menuju dapur.

Yoongi mendengus, mengambil dua kaleng bir dari kulkas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi yang berjajar di meja dapur. Diikuti oleh Seokjin yang menerima uluran kaleng bir Yoongi.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kudengar, istri Namjoon pulang. Iya?"

Sebuah kekehan mengalun dari bibir gemuk Seokjin, ia mengangguk dan menyesap bir ditangannya, "ya. Aku baru saja pergi dengan Namjoon sebelum kau datang. Ck, bahkan namja itu tidak tinggal untuk makan malam."

"kau tidak lelah?"

"kenapa lelah? Aku dan Namjoon hanya kencan di Mall, lalu makan siang."

Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan sebelum Yoongi berpaling untuk menenggak birnya, "hubunganmu dengan Namjoon. kau tahu, bagaimanapun kau pihak ketiga disini. Bukankah kau akan selalu dinomor duakan oleh Namjoon?"

Seokjin tertawa, "ini pilihanku, Yoongi. Sudah seharusnya aku menerima segala konsekuensi yang menyertainya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk suami orang itu."

"hah, aku bingung padamu. Kenapa harus Namjoon? kau tidak mengencani Namjoon untuk hartanya, bahkan kau lebih dari cukup menghidupi dirimu sendiri dengan uangmu. Lalu apa yang kau cari? Kasih sayang? Cinta? Namjoon hanya memberikanmu pas-pasan, entah ia tulus atau tidak dengan semua kalimat cintanya selama ini."

"sudah aku bilang Yoongi, aku sudah jatuh. Susah untuk bangkit lagi. Dan aku tahu, Namjoon benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, aku tahu itu."

Yoongi sekali lagi memandang Seokjin intens, yang dibalas oleh Seokjin dengan senyum tipisnya, "aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, jika disuruh memililh aku yakin Namjoon akan memilihku."

Alis Yoongi terangkat sebelah, memandang tak percaya ke arah Seokjin, "kau yakin? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa Namjoon menikahi istrinya untuk orang tuanya? Kau pikir kenapa Namjoon betah dengan yeoja itu? Cinta bukan segalanya bagi orang seperti Namjoon, Seokjin."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, "entahlah Yoongi ya. Menurutmmu, jika aku bertindak egois dengan menginginkan Namjoon untukkku sendiri apa salah? Jika aku berusaha menyingkirkan istrinya apa salah?"

Yoongi hanya diam, bermenit-menit hingga akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya ragu, "aku tak tahu. Bukankah semuanya diperbolehkan dalam perang dan cinta?" ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

Seokjin tertawa, menepuk pundak Yoongi, "kau memang yang terbaik, Yoongi ya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oh My God! Let me scream, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Namjin is sailing! Wow kim Seokjin! Dia udah main cium-cium didepan kamera nih, cckckckckc eomma appa~~~ aku tambah jatuh cinta sama couple itu. Aku jerit-erit gegulungan nonton memnt itu.

Ehm, jadi, hehehehe, selamat anda telah membaca fic baru saya~~~ kkk, bagaimana? Apakah bagus? Semoga cukup menghibur ya. Ini hanya akan menjadi twoshot, next chap nya akan aku selesaikan secepatnya, jadi tunggu saja!

Dan terima kasih untuk seluruh reader yang mem-follow dan favorite cerita ini maupun ceritaku yang lain, juga akunku, kkkk aku gak nyangka kalau udah nulis fic banyak banget! Aku hanya mengalurkan hobi dengan menulis, itu menyenangkan.

Wew, terima kaish telah membaca juga mereview fanfic ini, muach! Kiss kiss

Ps. Lagu baru BTS bikin kecanduan


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Affair

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : 2A

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Bandara internasional Incheon tidak pernah sepi meski jarum jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang masih terlihat memadati bandara internasional tersebut. Salah satunya Namjoon dan juga istrinya Stephanie. Dengan pakaian yang cukup menarik perhatian – _coat_ berharga jutaan juga kacamata hitam – membuat beberapa orang menyempatkan untuk melirik sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"hey Namjoon ah."

"hm?" Namjoon bergumam pelan. Keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tunggu VIP, menjauhi keramaian luar. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum pesawat tujuan New York lepas landas. Dan Stephanie lebih memilih menikmati waktunya berdua dengan suami tercinta daripada duduk di bangku pesawat.

Stephanie melepas kaca mata hitamnya, ia sedikit mencondongkan duduknya, menatap Namjoon yang memandangnya malas diseberang meja, "What were your reasons for marrying me back than?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Stephanie ragu, "Kau serius bertanya soal itu? Business, what do you expect?"

"Well, I'm expecting such tender feeling. Love?"

Namjoon hanya terkekeh.

"Now? Apa masih sama?" Stephanie bertanya lagi. Namjoon memicingkan matanya, menatap Stephanie lama, "ada apa denganmu? What's wrong with you? You're acting weirdly today."

"well, just yeah i'm curious. We have been married for 4 years now. Honestly, aku mulai memiliki perasaan untukmu. Maybe, it's not as deep as love – yet. But I think I can try to really fall for you, and start our marriage for real. Kita bisa mulai saling mencintai dan membangun pernikahan yang lebih baik."

Namjoon terdiam, ia hanya menatap Stephanie yang juga memandangnya. Stephanie tersenyum kecil, jemari lentiknya mengambil segelas kopi yang ia pesan dan menyesapnya.

"Why? Kau kaget?"

"Sangat. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan soal pernikahan kita."

Stephanie menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau tahu, kita sudah tidak muda lagi. Umurmu sudah lewat 30, dan aku juga 30 tahun ini. Kita sudah tidak diwaktu untuk bermain-main masalah ini. Jadi, aku juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang memang berniat untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama, saling mencintai satu sama lain dan membangun keluarga. Dan kuharap itu dirimu, lagipula kau suamiku, bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?"

"kau serius?" Namjoon benar-benar dibuat speechless oleh istrinya itu. Ia tak menyangka, seorang Stephanie Hwang, yeoja dengan ambisi paling besar yang pernah ia kenal bisa berpikir mengenai keluarga dan pernikahan mereka.

Stephanie mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Namjoon, "aku serius. Dan langkah awal yang akan aku ambil yaitu memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku tahu, pasti selama 2 tahun ini kita memiliki orang lain untuk mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Aku juga tidak munafik, aku juga memiliki teman untuk menghangatkan ranjangku disana. Dan aku tahu kau juga. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak berselingkuh, aku tak pernah melibatkan sedikitpun perasaan disetiap hubungan apapun itu dengan partner ku. Jadi, ayo kita mulai untuk hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Just us."

Namjoon hanya diam, tidak menanggapi senyuman tulus Stephanie. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan untuk penjelasan istrinya itu. Jadi, Namjoon hanya diam. Menerima dalam diam ciuman singkat dari Stephanie dan usapan lembut di rahangnya.

"tunggu aku beberapa minggu lagi. Aku akan benar-benar menjadi istrimu." Bisik Stephanie saat pengumuman bandara mengulang bahwa pesawat menuju New York akan berangkat dalam 10 menit. Yeoja itu mencium kedua pipinya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum berjalan keluar ruang tunggu, melambai riang dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"See you next month, my hubby~"

.

.

.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu di cafe, princess. Tunggu aku nanti sore._

SMS dari Namjoon pagi tadi membuat senyuman menghiasi wajah Seokjin sepanjang hari. Akhirnya, akhirnya Namjoon kembali menjadi Namjoon _nya_ , tanpa bayang-bayang istrinya. Ia dengar istri Namjoon yang kalau tidak salah bernama Stephanie itu sudah kembali ke New York kemarin. Berarti sejak hari ini dan beberapa miggu kedepan – sampai istrinya pulang – Namjoon adalah _miliknya._

Salah, maksudnya sampai kapanun, bagaimanapun, Namjoon adalah miliknya.

Dan sebuah seringai tak bisa dihindari muncul di sudut bibir Seokjin.

"ya hyung!"

Teriakan cempreng itu membuat Seokjin berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh, mendapati Joungkook – salah satu pegawainya di cafe – tengah berdiri sembari bersedekap di pintu dapur memandangnya.

"wae joungkook-ah?"

Joungkook mengernyit, "hyung menakutkan. Kenapa menyeringai begitu?" Seokjin hanya mengulum senyumnya lalu menggeleng, "tidak ada. sudah sana kembali bekerja. Kenapa disini?"

"ada yang mencari hyung. Ingin bertemu." Ucap Joungkook. Ia sudah akan berblik sebelum Seokjin memanggilnya, "Siapa?"

"Hoseok dan Yoongi hyung. Ah ada Jimin hyung juga."

Seokjin tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar." Ia melihat jam di dinding dapur dan menrik senyum saat sudah pukul 5 lebih, sudah jam pulang kantor. Pantas saja ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah disini.

Ah, berarti Namjoon sebentar lagi menyusul kan?

Dengan pikiran itu, Seokjin melepas apron yang ia pakai dan dengan cepat keluar dapur, menemui ketiga namja yang terlihat duduk nyaman di salah satu sudut cafe.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan kesini?" tanya Seokjin begitu ia duduk dikursi kosong disamping Yoongi.

"tidak, kenapa harus? Lagipula ini juga tepat umum." Jawaban ketus Yoongi membuat Jimin menyikut kekasihnya itu. "apa sih, jim." Yang sibalas dengan kibasan risih oleh namja Min itu.

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia melirik Hoseok, "dia kenapa?" bisiknya. Yang bodohnya, masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang duduk dimeja itu. Termasuk Yoongi.

"Please Kim Seokjin. Kalau kau ingin berbisik, lakukan dengan benar. Aku masih bisa mendengar pertanyaanmu."

Seokjin meringis ngeri, sahabatnya bermarga Min itu kalau tengah kesal, bisa sangat menakutkan.

"dan aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah. Terima kasih kepada kekasihmu itu yang membuatku harus pergi keluar kota lusa. Terima kasih."

"sama-sama Yoongi."

Suara bass itu tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat keempat namja yang duduk segera menoleh, sedikit mendongak melihat Kim Namjoon berdiri dibelakang Seokjin.

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau membatalkan rencana kencanku dan Jimin, Namjoon." ucapnya ketus. Namjoon terkekeh, ia menarik kursi dari meja diseberang dan duduk diantara Yoongi dan Seokjin, "aku justru memberimu tambahan uang untuk kencanmu, Yoongi. Aku memberimu banyak uang untuk tugasmu ke lapangan." Jelas Namjoon.

Jimin tertawa, juga Hoseok, bahkan namja Jung itu berhigh-five dengan Namjoon, "kau memang terbaik, Namjoon ah."

"terima kasih hyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Kau tahu saja, sekalinya kencan Yoongi hyung bisa menjadikan dompetku setipis kertas. Hahahha"

Yoongi berdecak sebal dan memukul punggung Jimin keras-keras, "Berisik Jim!"

Lalu kekasihnya itu langsung diam, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau ambil resiko dikunci diluar apartemen dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam, "maaf sayang, aku cuma bercanda."

"sudahlah Yoon, lagipula apa masalahnya sih keluar kota? Itukan juga termasuk pekerjaanmu." Ucap Seokjin mencoba menengahi. Ia melirik ke arah Namjoon, menikmati bagaimana tangan namja itu dalam diam menggenggam miliknya di atas pahanya.

Yoongi menoleh, memandang Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian, "itu bukan tugasku, Seokjin ah. Petugas lapangan yang seharusnya pergi lusa sakit, dan aku terpaksa menggantikannya. Kau tahu, tidak, kalian semua tahu, terkhusus presiden direktur kita yang terhormat juga tahu, bahwa aku paling tidak suka tugas lapangan."

Namjoon meringis, "sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku tugaskan ke sana, selain dirimu, Yoongi hyung."

Hoseok ikut mengangguk, "kau tahu sendiri hyung, perusahaan kita tengah sibuk dengan pembangunan cabang diseluruh korea, dan yang stand by siap ditugaskan pergi hanya drimu, hyung."

Yoongi sudah akan membalas kalimat Hoseok sebelum Seokjin menyelanya, "ini sudah diluar kantor, jadi berhenti membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Kalian tidak lelah, hah?"

Kelima namja disana langsung diam, mengangguk serentak.

"lelah kok, lelah. Tapi kalau dapat smoothie gratis jadi tidak lelah." Hoseok menyengir lebar, membuat Seokjin berdecak, meski tetap membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"kalian pesan saja apapun yang kalian inginkan. Hari ini mood ku sedang bagus, jadi aku akan mentraktir kalian. Tentunya Cuma disini."

Kalimat Seokjin itu langsuung disambut dengan sukacita oleh keempat namja disana, bahkan Namjoon tertawa dan berganti memeluk pinggang simpanannya itu.

"apa yang membuat mood mu bagus, princess?" bisik Namjoon saat yang lain tengah sibuk memilih menu yang ingin dipesan. Seokjin menoleh, menatap Namjoon yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengusap lembut sisi wajah Namjoon.

"tentu saja karena dirimu, Namjoon ah. Kau akan menginapkan malam ini?" tanya Seokjin dengan mata yang berbinar.

Namjoon terkekeh, menyempatkan diri mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin sebelum menjawab, "tentu saja. Aku akan menginap sampai akhir bulan."

Seokjin memekik senang dan refleks memeluk Namjoon, membuat sekali lagi Namjoon tertawa.

"haduduh~ bisa tidak sih mesra-mesranya ditunda dulu sampai rumah? Kasihan yang sendiri." Sindir Hoseok. Seokjin yang mendengar itu langsung melepas pelukanya, menyengir lebar memandang Hoseok.

"mian Hoseok ah, kelepasan."

"selalu deh, kelepasan dimana-mana." Ucap Hoseok lagi. Jimin tersenyum tipis dan menepuk punggung Hoseok, "makanya hyung, cepat cari pacar sana."

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, disusul dengan masuknya dua namja dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu jauh. Seokjin yang pertama masuk, diikuti dengan Namjoon dibelakangnya yang juga menutup pintu, memastikan terkunci rapat.

"apa kau memiliki susu sayang? Rasanya leherku sangat panas." Ucap Namjoon sembari melemparkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya yang masih terpasang rapi. Dasi dan juga jasnya sudah lepas sejak ia makan malam bersama Seokjin dan teman-temannya.

Sebuah botol susu diletakkan Seokjin diatas meja, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang duduk disamping Namjoon. "Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau masih saja keras kepala."

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengambil susu diatas meja, langsung meneguknya hingga habis, "Besok libur sayang. Lagipula tadi juga minum semua, masa hanya aku yang tidak menyentuh alkohol."

Seokjin berdecak dan merubah posisinya hingga menghadap Namjoon, kedua tangannya terangkat dan mulai untuk memijat kedua pelipis Namjoon, "kau pasti sedang memiliki masalah. Kau tak pernah mabuk tanpa alasan, Namjoonie. Ada apa, hm?" tanya Seokjin. Ia menatap kedua mata Namjoon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis hadir di bibir Namjoon, tidak sampai memperlihatkan dimple favorit Seokjin di pipinya, "aku baik-baik saja, princess. Hanya sedikit masalah di kantor. Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, aku tahu kau membenci itu."

"benarkah?" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya ragu, masih memandang Namjoon tak percaya.

Namjoon mengangguk meyakinkan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Seokjin, membuat namja manis itu terjatuh diatas pangkuannya. "aku hanya merindukanmu berlebihan." Gumam Namjoon yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin.

Mata Seokjin mengerjap cepat, memastikan bahwa yang kini tengah memeluk erat dirinya dan bersandar manja di dadanya adalah Namjoon, Kim Namjoon kekasih _nya_ yang itu. "tumben, tidak biasanya manja-manja. Biasanya aku yang manja." Ucap Seokjin akhirnya. Ia memilih mengusap lembut rambut Namjoon. ia tahu, kekasihnya itu sekarang pasti memiliki sebuah masalah, tapi ia tak akan memaksa Namjoon mengatakannya.

Namjoon hanya bergumam samar dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Seokjin mengusap pungung juga kepalanya. Ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat ia melepaskan semua atribut dan title yang ia miliki dan menjadi Namjoon, _Namjoonie_ milik Seokjin.

"Namjoon, aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir yang berhak untuk memilikiku." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Namjoon, menikmati usapan jemari Namjoon di pinggangnya. Pernyataan Seokjin itu dibalas dengan anggukan samar, "aku juga. Aku hanya mempercayaimu. Jadi jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Seokjin yang sedikit menunduk hingga kedua dahi mereka bertemu, "tetaplah disisiku." Ulang Namjoon, tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Seokjin, setengah menariknya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Ini sudah berpuluh, bahkan ratusan kali mereka berciuman sejak bertemu. Tapi efek menggetarkan itu masih nyata, masih Seokjin rasakan memenuhi dadanya hingga sesak. Ia menyukai sensasi lembut bibir Namjoon yang mengulum miliknya. Bagaimana belah bibir Namjoon akan memagut bibir bawahnya lembut, yang akan ia balas dengan mengulum bibir atasnya. Mata keduanya terpejam, dengan tangan yang saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Tangan Namjoon meremas pinggul Seokjin, membuat Seokjin melenguh tertahan, meremas gemas rambut Namjoon dimana tangannya kini melingkari lehernya erat. Ia tahu akan kemana ciuman mereka ini berlanjut. Apalagi kini ia bisa merasakan lidah Namjoon menyapu bibirnya, membasahi belah bibirnya yang sebenarnya sudah basah akibat saliva keduanya.

Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Seokjin ringan berkali-kali sebelum menggigitnya lembut.

"buka bibirmu." Bisik Namjoon dengan suara seraknya. Seokjin bisa melihat kabut nafsu di mata Namjoon, dan ia juga tidak menampik nafsu yang sama mulai merambati tulang belakangnya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, membuat lidah Namjoon dengan mudah menyapa lidahnya, menyusuri seluruh sudut rongga mulutnya.

"ngh!" Seokjin melengkungkan punggungnya saat lidah Namjoon menyapa langit-langit mulutnya. Perutnya bergejolak, terasa geli seakan puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan disana. Ia menyukai sensasi ini.

Namjoon sekali lagi melepas ciumannya.

"Sofa-sex?"

Dan Seokjin tanpa ragu mengangguk, membiarkan tangan Namjoon melepas kancing dan resleting jeans yang ia pakai. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mulai melepas 3 kancing yang tersisa dari kemeja Namjoon dan melepasnya tak sabar. Hingga kini Namjoon dengan atasan telanjang dan dirinya tanpa celana.

"I won't give you any foreplay." Bisik Namjoon, ia memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil sepanjang leher hingga bahu Seokjin.

"y – ya Terserah, lakukan dengan cepat."

Namjoon menyeringai, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Seokjin setelah memberikan beberapa kissmark dan memandang namja cantik di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan milik Seokjin yang tegang bergesekan langsung dengan perutnya yang juga telanjang. Ia menyukai friksi antar kulit yang tercipta antara mereka.

Namjoon menyodorkan tiga jari tangan kanannya kedepan bibir Seokjin, "Kkulum."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, lalu langsung memasukkan ketiga jari Namjoon kedalam mulutnya. Tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan Namjoon, membantu dirinya untuk membasahi tiga jari Namjoon yang akan melakukan penetrasi pada lubangnya.

Saat Seokjin tengah fokus pada jemarinya, Namjoon memilih kembali memberikan kissmark pada tubuh putih selingkuhannya itu. Ia memberikan beberapa tanda merah di dada Seokjin, mengulum puting tegang namja cantik itu.

"Ngh, Nam – Namjoon, aku – mph!"

Namjoon mengerti, tangannya yang bebas mengocok milik Seokjin, memberikan kenikmatan berlipat untuk namja cantik itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya, membuat Seokjin terengah hingga air liurnya menetes menuruni dagu hingga dadanya.

"kau terlihat sangat seksi sekarang, princess."

"jangan menggodaku! Aku sudah cukup panas tanpa godaanmu." Balas Seokjin dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah. Efek paska klimaks yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Namjoon, merasakan salah satu jari Namjoon kini masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan seks?" tanya Namjoon, berusaha membuat Seokjin rileks hingga ia tidak terlalu menyaiti namja itu.

Kening Seokjin mengernyit, setengah nikmat, setengah perih, "Dua hari yang lalu? Ya, sepertinya saat itu. Kau meghajarku pagi-pagi."

"benarkah?"

"ya – ah!" Seokjin memekik saat ketiga jari Namjoon sudah bersarang di lubangnya. Ia bisa merasakan lubangnya dipaksa melebar. Meski ini bukan yang pertama baginya, bahkan sudah berkali-kali, namun proses awal memang selalu menyiksa.

Namjoon bersiul, "sepertinya lubangmu sangat elastis, sayang. Lihat saja, meski aku sudah puluhan kali memasukkan milikku kedalamnya, ia masih terasa ketat, sangat ketat, dan panas."

Seokjin melenguh, meremas bahu Namjoon semakin keras.

"lakukan Namjoon, sudah – ah, sudah cukup! Ngh, aku mau – hah – aku mau milikmu!"

"dengan senang hati princess."

Lalu Namjoon dengan cepat membuka celananya, membuat seokjin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kaki yang bergetar, memberikan waktu bagi Namjoon untuk membuat miliknya sendiri bangun sepenuhnya. Celana Namjoon masih tersangkut di lututnya, sengaja tidak ia buka sepenuhnya.

"Nngh, aku akan langsung masuk, princess." Ucap Namjoon memperingatkan. Seokjin mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Namjoon, ia menggigit bahu namja itu, karena ia tahu, proses ini akan menyakitkan untuknya.

Lengan Namjoon memeluk pinggul Seokjin dan membawa tubuh namja cantik itu untuk turun, membuat miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan namja itu.

"Ah!" Namjoon mengerang nikmat saat seluruh miliknya tertelan sempurna kedalam lubang Seokjin. Ia mengabaikan sengatan perih dibahunya akibat gigitan Seokjin, sakitnya tidak seberapa dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku akan langsung bergerak."

Lalu sofa itu menjadi saksi kegiatan kedua manusia itu selanjutnya. Memenuhi seluruh apartemen dengan suara desahan yang tidak berhenti entah sampai jam berapa.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak Stephanie kembali ke New York, dan kehidupan Seokjin sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kehidupan dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Namjoon. namja Kim itu sudah benar-benar tinggal di apartemen Seokjin, bangun hingga tidur disana. Dan memang itulah kehidupanya yang sesungguhnya, bersama Seokjin.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia melihat Namjoon tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya dan berdiri disudut ruang tengah, menghadap beranda yang terbuka lebar. Seokjin bisa merasakan angin yang bertiup masih membuatnya menggigil, namun tak melupakan aroma musim semi yang mulai tercium.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat menyadari Namjoon yang hanya memakai kaos longgar dan celana diatas lutut, mengabaikan angin yang berhembus kencang dan seakan mengabaikan dingin hanya demi mengangkat telepon dari entah siapa.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV, memeluk boneka mario pemberian Namjoon natal kemarin. Ia menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari acara yang menarik untuk ia tonton. Keduanya baru saja selesai makan malam, dan ini sudah jam 10.

Sekali lagi, Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon yang belum selesai dengan urusan teleponnya. Ia sampai menggigil karena angin malam yang masuk, padahal pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

"Namjoon ah, tutup pintu berandanya. Dingin~" rengek Seokjin. Namjoon yang mendengar itu menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum simpul sebelum menutup pintu beranda. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah Seokjin.

"Ah~ hangatnya~" ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh Seokjin, mengecup berulang kali bahu Seokjin yang terbuka akibat kerah kaosnya yang lebar.

Seokjin terkekeh dan menepuk pelan kepala Namjoon yang bersembunyi di bahunya, "Telepon dari siapa, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Stephanie."

Kening Seokjin kembali berkerut, "Tumben. Akhir akhir ini ia sering menghubungimu."

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Seokjin, "entahlah. Ia tengah mencari beberapa klien untuk cabang majalahnya di Seoul. Ia berencana pindah kesini."

Dan Seokjin tidak menutupi raut terkejut diwajahnya, "Sungguh?"

"hm, dia sih bilang begitu. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli."

Lalu keduanya diam, Namjoon menggeser posisinya hingga berbaring dengan berbantal paha Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin memainkan rambut Namjoon dengan mata yang menatap layar TV, menyaksikan sebuah variety show comedy yang tengah tayang. Meski sesungguhnya, ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tengah ia tonton. Pkirannya sudah berkelana entah kemana. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika Stephanie benar-benar akan tinggal di Seoul.

"Namjoonie."

"hm." Namjoon hanay bergumam, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV, bahkan masih bisa tertawa.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

Dengan cepat Namjoon menoleh, memandang Seokjin yang kini tengah menunduk menatapnya. Keduanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang saling terkunci, sampai akhirnya Namjoon tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut sisi wajah Seokjin, "Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin. _My princess."_

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, menangkup tangan Namjoon disisi wajahnya dan mengecup buku jarinya, "aku tahu aku egois, aku tahu aku tak pernah puas. Tapi aku tak keberatan menjalani hubungan ini selamanya. Aku tahu aku akan selalu menjadi yang nomor 2 untukmu, karena bagaimanapun kedudukanku hanya sebagai _selingkuhan._ Jadi, aku hanya meminta satu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau bilang, meminta padaku untuk selalu disismu. Aku akan melakukannya, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu. Jika kau tidak bisa memilih antara aku atau istrimu, tidak perlu memilih, jangan memilih salah satu jika kau tak bisa. Karena bagaimanapun selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu Namjoon ah. Benar-benar mencintaimu sampai aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku sangat takut, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku takut kua pergi."

Namjoon hanya diam, mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Seokjin.

"Bisakah kau berjanji akan terus disampingku?"

Hening, Namjoon tidak langsung menjawab. Seokjin tahu, sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa pertanyaan itu akan menimbulkan keraguan, bahkan penolakan dari Namjoon. tapi melihat dengan nyata kilatan keraguan dari mata Namjoon menyakiti hatinya. Meski ia bilang tak apa menjadi yang kedua, hatinya memiliki sisi egois yang sangat besar, hingga menorehkan luka akibat keraguan Namjoon menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seokjin terkeeh dengan matanya yang memerah, terasa perih, "Kau tak bisa ya? Kalau begitu tak perlu dijawab. Jika kau tak bisa menjawab, jangan dijawab, jika tak bisa memilih, tak perlu memilih."

Lalu tanpa memberi waktu Namjoon untuk membalas ucapannya, Seokjin lebih dulu memeluk kepala Namjoon, menyembunyikan wajah Namjoon di dadanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Namjoon, memejamkan matanya erat-erat agar tidak menangis.

"Cukup kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan yang cukup intens semalam, tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Seokjin. Keheningan Namjoon, keraguan namja itu menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka masih tidur satu ranjang, dengan Seokjin yang memeluk manja tubuh Namjoon semalaman. Dan pagi ini, Seokjin dengan semangat membuat sarapan dan memberikan satu ciuman penuh di bibir Namjoon.

Muah!

"Morning kiss untuk CEO _ku_ tercinta." Ucap Seokjin begitu ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Namjoon. ia tersenyum lebar, menciptakan kerutan di pipinya.

Namjoon hanya diam, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Seokjin, membiarkan namja cantik itu membenarkan dasi dan juga jasnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"pulang untuk makan malam?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon, untuk pertanyaan kali ini tanpa ragu mengangguk, "ya. Tidak ada hal penting diperusahaan."

Seokjin mengangguk puas, ia menepuk dua kali bahu Namjoon dan menarik namja itu untuk duduk di ruang makan, "jja, aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi dan sup untuk pagi ini."

Namjoon tak tahu harus bagaimana, sikap apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Bersikap seakan tak ada apa-apa terasa janggal baginya, juga sikap Seokjin yang baik-baik saja. Karena semalam ia yakin, namja cantik itu sempat menangis.

"Kim Seokjin."

Tubuh Seokjin membeku, ia yang tengah membelakangi Namjoon di counter dapur terdiam mendengar panggilan Namjoon. saat namja itu memanggil namanya penuh, ia tahu, Namjoon tengah serius.

Keheningan yang hanya berlangsung tak sampai 15 detik itu terasa mencekam bagi keduanya. Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya bingung, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Dan Seokjin juga memilih diam, tetap membelakangi Namjoon, berusaha menahan gemuruh jantungnya yang tahu kearah mana Namjoon akan berbicara.

"ehm, mengenai semalam. Maksudku percakapan kita di depan TV kemarin. Maaf – aku – maksudku aku ingin meminta maaf. Ya, aku meminta maaf karena aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin. Aku – "

"Sudahlah Namjoon. aku sudah bilang, jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tidak pernah mempersulit apa yang sebenarnya mudah. Tidak perlulah kau mempersulit dirimu sendiri, aku juga tidak menuntut jawaban" Seokjin dengan cepat berbalik dan memotong kalimat Namjoon. ia tersenyum lebar dan membawa dua piring nasi ke meja depan Namjoon.

"jja, kita lupakan masalah kemarin dan anggap saja tak pernah kau dengar pertanyaanku. Ok?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin ragu, butuh sebuah senyuman penuh sekali lagi dari Seokjin sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Seakan lega dari beban yang sejak kemarin menghimpitnya.

"Kemari princess." Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin dan membawa tubuh namja cantik itu kedalam pangkuannya. Ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh Seokjin dan mencium seluruh wajah Seokjin.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang." Gumam Namjoon sebelum melumat bibir Seokjin, memainkan bibir gemuk itu diantara bibirnya. Seokjin hanya pasrah dan melingkarkan lengannya keleher Namjoon, membalas ciuman namja itu.

Keduanya tahu, meski ciuman itu seakan menjadi tanda damai bagi keduanya, pertanyaan dan segala permasalahan yang kemarin diuatarakan oleh Seokjin masih tertahan di langit-langit apartemen, menunggu untuk dijawab.

Entah oleh Namjoon, atau waktu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oh my God~ udah berapa lama aku gak nglanjutin ff ini? Maafkan akuuu, aku justru udah post najin ff baru, hehehehe

Ini aku lanjut, aku bilang ada 2 chap ya? Ternyta lebih panjang dari yang kuinginkan, jadi ini aku bagi 2. Tapi entah chap depan end ato gak, hehe, aku belum selese nulis juga, heheh

Maafkan baru bisa update. Maaaaafffff~ ini aku kasih kenaikan rate, hehe, jadi M, bonus karena kalian menunggu terlalu lama, yang nunggu sihhh

Semoga cukup menghibur ya, hehehe. Annyeong~ selamat bertemu di chap depan, seceoatnya ya, walo gak bisa menjanjikan, hehehehe

Saranghae~ luv luv luv


End file.
